The present invention relates generally to personal communication systems and in particular to a personal communication system suitable for use with children, vulnerable adults (such as those in assisted living situations) and others.
Personal communication systems have been proposed for emergency call systems to alert others to an emergency. One approach includes the emergency telephone number xe2x80x9c911xe2x80x9d and a caller using a standard telephone. Operators receiving the 911 telephone call are trained to assess emergency situations and dispatch emergency aid. Provided that the caller present a genuine emergency, this system is often effective.
However, some people are unable to take the steps needed to place an emergency telephone call. For example, a caller may be incapable of physically manipulating the numbered buttons on a telephone keypad. Children, vulnerable adults, and others with physical or mental disabilities may find it difficult, or impossible to dial a telephone number.
For some people, the challenge is not in the physical task of dialing, but rather, in determining if the situation truly presents an emergency. Immaturity or a lack of logical reasoning ability, may make it difficult for some to decide if an emergency call is needed. The person may needlessly call 911, or more dangerously, they may not call when assistance is actually needed. For some, calling a stranger for help may be too intimidating to contemplate. Other reasons may compel a person to avoid placing a 911 telephone call.
The rising number of unsupervised children has presented an additional set of problems for parents, educators and health care professionals. Unsupervised children, often referred to as latch-key kids, are typically a byproduct of households with two working parents. The parent""s schedule is often longer than the school schedule of the children and consequently, many children are unsupervised until a parent has returned home from work. During the period where no parent is immediately accessible, problems can arise when these children find themselves in situations requiring adult advice or assistance. For example, many children lack the maturity to discern genuine emergencies from ordinary urgencies. Reluctance to call for emergency aid, and possibly face undesirable consequences, compels many children to take a course of inaction. In the event of a true emergency, such behavior can endanger themselves or others.
What is needed in the art is a system for providing assistance tailored to the needs of a child, vulnerable adult, or other person that may be presented with an emergency situation.
The present subject matter provides a system and method to address the aforementioned problems and others not expressly stated in this detailed description. In one embodiment, an assisted personal communication system, including a two way pager or other bidirectional, long range, communication device, is used in conjunction with a response agency to coordinate a request for assistance by a user. In one embodiment, the system is used for children to report an emergency, or other situation, and to coordinate assistance efforts by the response agency.
One embodiment provides a method and includes receiving a request for assistance. The request is for the benefit of a monitored person at a remote location relative to the place where the message is received. The request may have any of several levels of urgency. The method includes classifying the urgency of the message based on information received with the request. If the urgency of the request is of a first classification, (such as for example, and not by way of limitation, low urgency) then attempting to establish bidirectional communication with a first contact selected from a plurality of contacts for the monitored person. If the urgency of the request is of a first classification, and if the attempt to establish bidirectional communication with the first contact is unsuccessful, then repeating the attempt with a second contact. If the attempt with the second contact is also unsuccessful, then contacting a public safety answering point. A public safety answering point may be reached in many communities by dialing 911. If the urgency of the request is of a second classification (such as for example, and not by way of limitation, a high urgency) then contacting the public safety answering point.
The request for assistance may include receiving a telephone call from the monitored person or from another person or device. The request may be received from a security system or a sensor. The request may include location information for the monitored person. Location information may include geographical coordinates, such as those from a global positioning system. Classifying the urgency of the request may include classification as an emergency. Attempting to establish bidirectional communication may include originating a telephone call, a cellular telephone call, transmitting a wireless signal, or transmitting a pager signal.
One method of the present invention includes receiving a plurality of contact numbers for each of a plurality of dependents. Each dependent is located at a different place and each contact number is associated with an authority for a dependent. The method also includes receiving a message of benefit to a particular dependent. The message is received at a location remote from the particular dependent. The method includes determining if the message is of a low priority, and if so, then attempting to obtain instructions using a contact number selected from the plurality of contact numbers for the particular dependent. If unable to obtain instructions, then reporting the message to a public safety answering point, and if the message is not of a low priority, then reporting the message to a public safety answering point.
A variation entails establishing bidirectional communication with the particular dependent. Also, receiving a plurality of contact numbers may include receiving telephone numbers. For one dependent, there may be a first contact number for a first authority and a second contact number for a second authority. Receiving a message of benefit to a particular dependent may include receiving an alarm signal or a telephone call. Determining if the message is of a low priority may include decoding the message or communicating with the particular dependent. Attempting to obtain instructions may include attempting to establish bidirectional communication using a contact number and it may include attempting to delegate responsibility.
In one embodiment, the system uses existing communication systems and communications protocols adapted to communicate requests and information to the response agency. In one embodiment, the system uses modified two way pagers adapted for easy activation in the event of an emergency situation. In one embodiment, the two way pagers are adapted for providing information to coordinate rescue or emergency aid dispatch. In one embodiment, when the emergency help button(s) on the device is pushed, the device transmits a call for help to a responding agency. The responding agency coordinates assistance to a predetermined location, such as a person""s home or place of business. In one embodiment, the response agency receives global position information and coordinates help to that location.
Global position information may be derived from a number of different sources. For example, in one embodiment, position information is derived from a global position system (GPS) module in communication with the device of the present system. The GPS module may be internal or external to the device. In one embodiment, position information may be derived from other information systems, such as LORAN or other navigational technology.
In one embodiment the device has messages transmitted to it notifying the user of various xe2x80x9cconditions.xe2x80x9d Such conditions may include information about circumstances, events, and/or situations for assisting the user. Using one embodiment of the present system, the user is able to acknowledge and respond accordingly to these messages. For example, these messages can indicate conditions such as xe2x80x9ctestxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cmedication reminderxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cis everything OK?xe2x80x9d. These messages can be automatically generated by the messaging automation system and the acknowledgments automatically processed or they can be manually generated and processed.
This summary is intended to provide a brief overview of some of the embodiments of the present system, and is not intended in an exclusive or exhaustive sense, and the scope of the invention is to be determined by the attached claims and their equivalents.
Other methods and systems are possible, as will be more fully described below.